


The Game of Life and Love

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highlander: TV Show/SPN xover AU/all human Richie/Dean slash boy love boy kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where everyone is human even on the Highlander's side. A Supernatural/Highlander xover in which Richie Ryan and Dean Winchester are best friends turned lovers and their friends and family don't know about it. It's funny though because that's not the only affair kept on the DL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like I'm pimping Dean Winchester out because he's too sexy for his own universe.

It was just them tonight. The bar was vacant. Not even Dawson was around, he left Richie care for it which was surprising to most even to Mac, but not to him. Dean always thought Richie was more of a smart ass than with anyone with any actual intellect but who'd thunk that Richie Ryan would some day come to be a well to do business man that he was.

Richie was behind the bar, wiping it down, keeping his hands distracted so they wouldn't be tempted to try to reach over, grab him and try to take his breath away because let's face it: Dean Winchester was God's gift to creation. The young man who sat across from his was sexy as hell. He would've thought of Dean more than the best friend that he was, who came to visit when he could if it wasn't for that damn motorcycle accident he had a few months ago, and almost lost in this game called Life. He'd be damned if Dean wasn't the first one there at the hospital, fighting Mac to see him, and was there with him the all time. The tears, the pain, the therapy. All of it. Dean was the one who walked him out of the hospital.

"Ryan, what'cha doin'?" Dean demanded, catching him still wiping the counter clean.

Richie smirked. "Some of us actually have to work for a living you know." Richie ended up tossing the towel at him, but Winchester ducked out of the way just in time with those quick reflexes.

Dean laughed and called him: "Slow poke."

"Hey, I'm still in recovery! I'm aloud to be slow dammit!" Richie "kindly" reminded him with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know which why you should be taking slow."

"I am."

"No yer not." Dean fussed with the shake of his head. "Richie ya jest got outta of the hospital, ya shouldn't be here. Yer ass should be back at the loft in bed."

Richie couldn't help but smile at Dean. That's why Dean was still here, to look after him because thats what Dean Winchester did best: take care of those he cared most for. Best friends included.

"Did ya even take yer meds yet?" See.

"Yes mom. I did."

"I didn't see ya!"

"Well, I have to take them in another couple of hours so then you can see that I do take my medicine like a big boy."

"Good cos I don't want to have ta put ya back in the hospital." Dean warned him.

"HA!" Richie spat at him. "As if. You could always try."

That was a challenge if he'd ever heard one. Richie saw that I'm gonna get'cha stare and took that upon his cue to make a mad dash around the bar, on the opposite. Richie was always quick. Had to be from growing up on the streets. He didn't have a reason to slow down until Mac took him in. However, times like these knew how to make it out like a bat out of Hell.

It wasn't long before was between them. Richie on one side and Dean on the other, where the stage was. Dean was panting. Dammit. That kid reminded him how old he was truly getting. He wouldn't say old. He would like to say wise beyond his years, his Uncle Bobby taught him that one.

Richie was laughing at him, pointing at him like they were kids again. To top it off he just had to turn around and shake his ass in the air. Not that Dean was complaining there. Richie Ryan had a fine ass. He would be the first to admit that. Damn, one wouldn't even think he was even in the hospital with all that energy until he stopped suddenly and made a whimpering nose that sent Dean running over to him.

"Fuck," Richie hissed as a shot pain shot through his leg to the upper part of his back.

"That's what ya get Ryan, ya sonabitch." he wasn't playing with him anymore.

"I'm okay Dean." Richie tried to assure him but when he went to move another pain jolt shocked his system. He clutched onto Dean's strong arms for balance, to make himself sterdy.

"Uh-huh, ya were sayin'?" Dean questioned him.

Richie's breath is caught because this the closest they've ever been, and he can't help but wonder if this was what it's like to be close to Dean Winchester: you're nervous, heart is ponding a mile a minute, and everything around you fades to black because all you can see is him.

"Richie?"

Richie is having a hard time finding his voice. This becoming to much for him. He never meant to feel this way towards Dean. Hell, Dean was the first one to learn that he was bisexual, and guess what? So was he, so there was no judgment on his part. They spoke of it once and never brought it up again except there had been some silent rule along the way that they weren't suppose to fall in love or lust or what the fuck ever with each other. That's why the two were constantly seen with someone and when they weren't they lied and said they were so that line would never be crossed.

Mac had rubbed off on him, making him more of the romantic one. Richie knew this because the moment he was able to be coherent after the accident all he wanted to do was tell Dean how he truly felt about him. He just never got the balls to do so because he didn't want Dean to throttle him thank you very much. He wanted to live another day so that he could lay eyes on this sexy mother fucker that he was holding onto.

Apparently, he didn't have to say a word because when he "accidentally" let himself brush up against Dean, Dean felt him. Then it happened. Richie kissed him for all that he was worth and willing. It was messy, clumsy, and a lot of tongue. Richie didn't care. He wanted that mouth. He wanted to know what Dean Winchester tasted like and as he figured he taste of alcohol, salt, and sweet. A damn good combination.

Dean's eyes go wide in shock at first, then he closes them, and let's Richie in. He lets out a whimper because God, he never knew that Richie was such a damn good kisser even though Angie has told him over and over again.

To Richie's shock, Dean is kissing him back, and he's pretty sure that Dean is trying to suck all the air from him, but hey, if he went that way, he wouldn't mind.

They have to part. They do need air and a moment to catch up with what just happened between them. "Ya kissed me." Dean breathed out, leaning his forehead against Richie's, letting his arms circle around that fine body of his, bringing him even closer.

Richie smiled. "You kissed me back."

"What the fuck jest happened here?"

Richie blushed, and lets his head drop under Dean's chin, his face digging into that God-like chest. "I know I should be apologizing here, but I can't Dean." he said. "I just can't. I've loved you for a long time, just didn't do anything about because I was fucking scared man. I didn't think you would..."

Dean assures him by lifting up a hand to his friend's chin so he could look into those blue eyes of his (Dean Winchester has a thing for blue eyes, they're his one weaknesses) and assures him other wise. "Yer my friend Rich, I couldn't hate ya know matter what ya did, even this."

Richie laughed at him. "Careful dude, we're heading straight into Chick Flick Territory here."

The funny thing is, Dean knows it too. He's always bitched and moaned about Chick Flick Moments because he can't stand them. The reason being because he's never had someone to stick around as long as Richie had and now that they were at this defining moment, he wanted to go there. He wanted to share every Chick Flick Moment they could possibly get away because dammit they've been through Hell and back together. They deserved some happiness.

Richie laughs again when he feels Dean let his nose tickle along side his. Dean just Eskimo kissed him and that was fucking awesome.

Dean wants to do so much more to Richie, wants to make up for lost time but he knows he can't. Not right now. Richie is still hurting, healing. In the meantime, Dean will take even more care of him so the healing process can go a lot quicker.


End file.
